12 Days of Christmas
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: For the next twelve years of Kendall and Jo's lives, their love and friendship develops through a series of Christmas gifts given only on that one day.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

_**Heyyy! I know you all want more Love Story, but in the spirit of Christmas, I want to give you all some awesome one-shots! So this is a little multi chapter one-shot thing. It's half based off the Christmas carol 12 Days of Christmas and half based on the book/movie One Day by David Nicholls. Love the song and LOVE the book/movie! Two of my faves! So for those who don't know the song, google it. But as for the book/movie, hears a little run down: two people fall in love over a course of like 15 years, they hook up on a special day, the book takes place on that day and each chapter views their lives on that single day for the next 15 years. Even though the book focuses on that single day, it is still able to develop their love story and its totes cute! Check it out! This is a lot like it in that way but takes place on Christmas and deals with 12 years and the gifts that are given.**_

* * *

_****_**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

To move during Christmas time had made Jo Taylor feel as if her parents despised her. How could parents be so cruel as to shift them and their only daughter from their hometown of Charlotte, North Carolina to Duluth, Minnesota right before Christmas? It was as if Santa was punishing her with this instead of coal this year.

What had she done to deserve such a thing? Jo was only nine when her and her family moved. She had just come home from her first day back after Thanksgiving break, and her parents had big news for her. Instead of having a little brother for her, they had a new house a million miles away from the only home she ever knew and loved. Saying goodbye to it had never crossed her mind in her nine years of living, so it was natural for her to freak out and throw a temper tantrum.

When her parents had finally calmed her down, they explained that Mr. Taylor had been offered a special job by the government agency for which he worked. They wanted and needed him to come up closer to the Canadian border because of some breaches in security. Jo didn't get why they needed everyone to move if he was the only one needed. But after they explained how they were a family and needed to stay together no matter what, she couldn't argue too much. It wasn't like it would change their minds.

So they packed up their house and car and were on their way to Minnesota in the middle of December. Jo had to say goodbye to her friends, her pony Partridge and the home that held her favorite pear tree. She had cried non-stop for the first few hours of their journey, but learned that no matter how much she cried nothing would change.

The closer they got to Minnesota, the colder and snowier it got. Jo's excited face had pressed against the car window the whole time for she had never seen snow in real life.

"Wow!" She had exclaimed. Her parents knew she'd be more excited to move once she got there.

Their new house was bigger than their old one, having less land than the one in North Carolina. The neighborhood was more suburban and close knit than their old one. The whole neighborhood knew that there was new family on the block and were excited to meet them.

For the first few days of their move, Jo's parents tried to set up the house before doing anything else, meaning Jo wouldn't be able to go to school until after the holiday break. She sat in her un-setup room sulking about being in the state equivalent to Antarctica. She hated the cold. She had no one to talk to. And most importantly she missed her room.

The room Jo had was on the side of the house with a window that overlooked a giant tree and the neighboring room at the house next door. It lacked color and joy and made Jo feel as if she were trapped. She eventually learned that the window of her room didn't have a screen and the tree next to it extended its branches close enough for someone to climb it, but she didn't dare risk trying.

One day when her parents weren't home, Jo decided to put on her coat and go outside to in the snow. She had never been outside since the move because she was scared she'd freeze to death. While she was cautiously watching the snow, she caught a glimpse of young blond boy walking out of the house next to her room and run to a group of boys. The group looked around her age, creating extreme excitement in her nine year old heart. But she didn't dare approach them.

It was December 23rd when the Taylor family had finally settled into their new home. It was on this day that people from the neighborhood had begun welcoming the family. Each family brought a welcoming present for them.

The first people to come were the Garcia family from across the street. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia only to be exact. Their son Carlos had been out all day with his friends and failed to make it. Next was Mrs. Diamond from three doors down from the Garcia's. She also had a son, but he was out with his friends as well.

A few other people also stopped by with their presents such as homemade fruitcake and cookies. Mrs. Majikowsky had made her special peppermint bark and even brought Jo a little stuffed snowman to play with. Jo liked that there was finally someone who acknowledged her existence.

Then came Christmas Eve when the Mitchel's (two doors down from the Taylor's) invited them over for Christmas Eve dinner. The Mitchel's had one son, named Hotense, who actually stayed home for dinner. He was Jo's age and welcomed her to the neighborhood. He was the first kid she met since they moved so she was glad to not be alone at this dinner. Hotense was kind and smart, but he told Jo to never call him Hortense, but instead refer to him as Logan (his middle name.)

Before the night had been over, Logan had left to go to his friend's house, leaving Jo alone once more with adults.

"If all the kids here would rather hangout with each other than even meet me, I'm never going to make friends." She had complained to her parents.

Christmas morning Jo woke up to a few presents from Santa and parents under their small tree. It felt like one of the saddest Christmas's she had ever experienced. She had barely any presents, and no friends to even share the few she had. Her parents tried to raise her spirits by promising her they'd take her out to dinner wherever she wanted, but she didn't need that.

"Santa, I know you've finished your rounds for this Christmas, but I don't want any presents anymore, I just want a friend in this new place." She had wished in her bedroom after breakfast.

When Jo ran back downstairs for lunch, there had been a knock on the door. She ran to go answer it with her dad and was greeted by a redheaded woman holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a three-year-old girl holding the other hand.

"Merry Christmas, I'm Jennifer Knight," the woman spoke. "And this is my daughter Katie." She gestured to the little girl who then waved at Mr. Taylor and Jo. Jo waved back at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm David Taylor and this is my daughter Jo." Mr. Taylor said, accepting the plate.

"We want to apologize for not having come sooner to welcome you all to the neighborhood. My son broke his ankle a few days ago and we've been in and out of the hospital for it."

"Oh don't worry about it. We're not ones to hold it against you." He replied.

"Well, Katie and I want to know if your family would care to join us for dinner tonight. We know it's Christmas, but we would love the company and we'd be able to properly welcome you."

"We'd be delighted. My wife and I haven't been able to properly go grocery shopping and were planning to eat out, but a home cooked meal sounds much better." He said.

"Perfect. It was very nice to meet you two and we hope to see you all tonight." She and Katie waved them goodbye on their way next door. Jo saw that they lived with the blond boy she had seen a few days ago. She had wondered what had happened to him.

Jo and her dad went to the kitchen for lunch and then Jo ran up to her room to get ready for Christmas dinner with the Knights. She went through the suitcases full of unpacked dresses she had and failed to find any that were good enough for Christmas. She gave up and lay in her bed sulking when her mother came in with one of her unwrapped presents.

"What's that?" She asked her mom.

"Something you want but don't have yet." Her mom hinted.

"Doubt it can be some friends." She replied back gloomily.

"Sadly that's true, but maybe you can attract some friends with it." Her mom said. She walked over to sit next to Jo, handing the nine-year-old her present.

Jo opened the gift immediately and was super excited to see it was a dress. It was black velvet on top with a green and red plaid skirt. It was long-sleeved and with bejeweled neckline. It was beautiful in the little girl's opinion.

"Thank you mommy!" She exclaimed, hugging her mother as tight as she could. "It's the best!"

"I knew you'd like it." Her mother said. "Why don't you go shower and get ready and I'll make some hot cocoa before we head over to the Knights."

"Okay!" Jo said excitedly as she took her dress in hand and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After her shower, Jo got dressed and waited for her hair to dry. She was sitting on her bed brushing the excess water out when she looked out the window and saw the blond boy sitting by the window in the other house. It looked like he was watching her but when she looked closely he was staring at the snow falling instead.

She smiled at him and that's when he noticed her. He smiled back. She was about to wave when he turned around. She frowned before getting up herself. She went downstairs to sit with her parents and drink cocoa.

The plate of cookies Mrs. Knight had baked was sitting next to Jo's mug. She took one and ate it. She was amazed at how good they were. They were snicker doodles and chocolate chip cookies, two of Jo's favorite. She ate three before her mom stopped her from spoiling her appetite before dinner. Jo wished that there would be more at dinner later.

Her parents got ready and Jo did her hair and it was time to head over. Her mom had given Jo a gift bag to hold that was for Katie and the blond boy. Jo happily held it as they walked over to the house.

Mrs. Knight welcomed them in. Katie was standing on the steps right in front of the entrance, ready to greet them. She waved at Jo again with a big smile. Jo smiled back.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Jennifer." She introduced to Jo's mom.

"Hello, I'm Susan." They shook hands. "This is a lovely home you have Jennifer."

"Thank you. Your home is charming as well. We've been waiting for new neighbors ever since it was left empty a year ago."

Jo politely walked with the adults to the living room. It was there where Mr. Knight made his appearance. He was tall, blond haired with bushy eyebrows and green eyes. He had said hello to Jo before her parents, making Jo feel special.

"Hello, I'm Kevin Knight. My wife told me you were coming over, and I just want to say, it is a pleasure to have you in our home and neighborhood." He greeted.

The adults made small talk while Jo sat bored until Katie came running in to take Jo upstairs.

"Come wit me. We can play in my room." Katie told Jo. Jo happily followed the three year old up the steps and to her room.

"I'm Katie by the way." She told Jo.

"I'm Jo."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" The little girl asked.

"It's short for Josephine but I hate being called that." Jo replied.

"Well I like Jo better too." Katie said. "Do you want to play dolls or cars?"

"I like both so I don't care." Jo said. Katie went through her drawers to find a whole bunch of cars for them to play with. Jo liked Katie because she was cute and adorable but acted like she was much older than three.

"Katie, have you seen my hockey jersey?" The blond boy came in on crutches and a cast. He looked like his father with the same green eyes, bush brows, and blond hair. He noticed that Jo was in the room and said hello. "Aren't you the new girl that just moved in?"

"Um I guess so." Jo replied unsure if he was referring to her or not.

"My best friend Logan told me about you. He said you're nice." The boy said.

"Oh well that was nice of him." She responded.

"I'm Kendall by the way. Kendall Knight." He said, making his way on his crutches to Jo to shake her hand.

"I'm Jo Taylor." She greeted shaking his hand. "What happened to your foot?" She asked looking at the cast on his leg.

"I broke my ankle playing hockey with my friends. It's not a big deal but the doctors made me wear a cast." He explained. "Do you want to sign it?"

"Uh sure." She said. Kendall looked for a marker in the room. When he found one he handed it over to Jo. Jo kneeled down to his cast and signed it the best she could.

"So where'd you move from?" Kendall asked.

"My parents and I moved from North Carolina." She answered.

"Cool. Do you guys ever get snow there?" He inquired.

"No. Never." She replied.

"Seriously?" Kendall exclaimed in disbelief. "It snows here like 6 months a year at least!"

"Whoa!" Jo said in awe. "I've never seen snow. How do you live with all the cold?"

"I don't know. We're sorta used to it. Been born and raised here all my life. I would never want to go anywhere else." Kendall told her.

"I don't really like it here." She said. "I want to go back home to North Carolina."

"Why?" Kendall asked as if it were insane to not love Minnesota.

"I don't have any friends here. All my friends are back there. So are my pony and the best pear tree in the world." Jo told him.

"You have a pony?" Kendall was astonished.

"Had." She said sadly. "His name was Partridge and he was my best friend. Now I have no one."

"I'm sorry you had to leave him." Kendall apologized.

"It's not your fault." She said.

They sat in silence for a bit before Mrs. Knight called them down for dinner.

"Dinner!" Katie said excitedly as she rushed to go down.

"Katie, don't run! You'll fall!" Kendall yelled after his sister. He tried to rush over to make sure she listened, but his crutches caused him to topple over. Jo rushed to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, using her help to get back up. "Thanks."

"How long until you're off the crutches?" She asked as he got back up.

"Another week or two." He said. "Won't be me again until next year." He joked.

She giggled. "You're funny."

"Thanks!" He said with a smile.

They walked downstairs where Katie had been waiting for them. She took a hold of Jo's hand and held her brother's as well, and walked with them to the dinner table. Jo sat next to her mom and Katie while Kendall sat across from his baby sister.

They enjoyed a good meal made by Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight together. For dessert they had apple pie and raspberry sorbet. After dinner, they all went into the living room for cocoa.

"Jo, why don't you give Katie and Kendall the Christmas presents we brought them?" Jo's mother told her. Jo nodded willingly and picked up the gift bag and brought it over to Katie first. She pulled out a stuffed polar bear with a hat and matching scarf. Katie grabbed it out of Jo's hands and hugged it tight.

"I love it!" Katie exclaimed, as she examined it. "Thank you!"

Katie jumped up and gave Jo a big hug.

"You're welcome!" Jo said to the three-year-old. She then turned to Kendall to give him his gift, but he had disappeared momentarily. She was confused as to why he would leave so suddenly, but nonetheless she played with Katie until he had returned with a small gift bag of his own.

"What's that?" Jo asked.

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed, handing her the small bag. She was confused, but accepted his present. She then handed him the one she had for him. She waited for him to open his, but he stared at her, waiting for her to do the same.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" She asked.

"You first." He said with an anticipating smile.

She looked at him as if he had three heads, but opened her gift up first anyways. She was taken aback by the beauty of the present. It was a small pear tree ornament with a crystal snow globe in the center that held a bird inside the globe. Jo was speechless. She had never been given such a beautiful present before and was shocked to have received it from someone she had just met.

"This is wow!" She said, still looking at it with eyes wide open. "Kendall you really shouldn't have given this to me. We just met."

"I thought you'd like it. I know it's not a horse, but the bird inside it is a partridge so it's close enough." He said. "I want you to have it so you can always keep a memory of your pony and home with you. Besides, you're the only friend I know who'd appreciate it."

"You want to be my friend?" She asked, surprised by his statement.

"Of course I do." Kendall said grinning. "You're nice and funny and seem really cool. Besides I don't have any girl friends, so you can be my first!"

Jo couldn't believe what he had just told her. She felt like she could cry from the happiness, but didn't. Instead she beamed brightly and got up to thank Kendall with a hug. "Thank you for the best present in the world Kendall."

He hugged her as best as he could with out falling over. He felt really good for making her smile as big as she did. He had seen her a few times in her room, looking sad and gloomy. He had never seen her smile, not really, until he had said they were friends. He was sure that the ornament wasn't what she had been talking about when she had thanked him.

For the first time since they moved, Jo felt like she would actually like this place. She didn't think she'd ever get a friend, but now she felt like she had two new ones.

Kendall opened his gift next and saw that it was also a stuffed animal, but it was a hockey-playing penguin. He liked it a lot and thanked both Jo and her parents. All the adults enjoyed watching their kids interact. Kendall's mom hadn't seen Kendall ever talk to a girl other than Katie, and was glad to see her son grow past the 'ew girls have cooties' stage. Jo's mom was ecstatic to see Jo finally be happy after they moved. She didn't want anything more than that. She couldn't help but feel thankful for Kendall and his family.

As the night grew to its end, so did the dinner party. The Taylor's thanked the Knights for their hospitality and left. Kendall had invited Jo over to his house again the next day so he could introduce her to his three best friends. She happily said yes before leaving.

When Jo got to her room she gently placed the ornament on her windowsill. She quickly changed and ran over to the seat under the window to look at her present some more. As she looked at it's intricate detail and colors, she looked up to see Kendall across from her sitting by his own window, staring at her. She waved at him and smiled. He did the same. He opened his window and poked his head out towards her. She opened her window to see why he did that.

"I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas again, and to say good night." He called out.

"Oh. Merry Christmas to you too Kendall!" She replied.

"Night Jo!"

"Night Kendall!"


	2. Two Turtledoves

**AYO! So I didn't get a lot of feedback on this which is very very very disappointing to me because I really loved writing and thinking this up and to know that only two of my readers cared to review made me sad, but regardless of reviews, I love everyone for reading this! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! But special shout out to Pink Princess 777 and paumichyy! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! -xoxo Tak**

* * *

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

"Christmas is tomorrow and we still haven't gotten our Secret Santa gifts." Logan stated to Kendall while they were walking from James' house. They had been helping James clean his room before his whole family arrived for Christmas Eve. Carlos had to leave early, but they had still gotten a lot done.

"Well you have it easier than I do. You have James, I have Jo." Kendall complained. It wasn't as if Kendall didn't know what to get Jo, but the fact if she'd like it or not. For her birthday he had gotten her a stuffed horse to remind her of Partridge, she had loved it, but Kendall wanted her Christmas present to be better.

So now the two ten-year-olds were walking to the closest store to go check out what they could get their friends. Logan already had a few things in mind, but Kendall was left blank. Even though he had known Jo for a year today, he still felt like he didn't know her well.

She liked a lot of things, but she loved everything. She could never say no to anything he had for her. On the Fourth of July, Kendall had given Jo a stinkbug to hold, and Jo held it all night. Well mostly all night, she had gotten tired of keeping it and "accidentally" put it on James' hair, causing him to freak out and trip over the fireworks and set Logan's pants on fire. Kendall had laughed so much that day. He was sure in that moment that Jo was the best girl in the world.

When the pair walked into the store, the shopkeeper greeted them. Logan went straight to the hair-care aisle. He knew James would love anything hair-related. Kendall instead looked up and down every aisle carefully. He wanted the perfect gift. Nothing he saw was measuring up to his expectations. But then, just as he walked past a million Christmas decorations and cheesy holiday-gifts, he saw it. The perfect gift.

It was a pair of two turtledoves connected together by the wings, strung on a silver chain each. They were friendship necklaces. Kendall thought it was perfect for her considering that today was their first Friendiversary. He grabbed before anyone else could and found Logan. They bought their gifts and walked home.

On Christmas morning, Kendall threw snowballs on Jo's window to get her to come to the window. He wanted to be the first one to wish her a Merry Christmas. She heard the racket and knew it could only be Kendall. On her first day of school in the new year, Kendall had thrown snowballs at her window, to make sure she wouldn't be late and so he could walk with her to the bus stop. During one of the days in summer, Kendall had climbed the branch that connected their windows and woke Jo up at 3 in the morning just so he could tell her about his dream.

Jo never minded. She always felt important when Kendall went out of his way to contact her. She was excited to see him today of all days. It was the first time they met and she was overly excited to give him his present. She had learned to knit with her mom for a while and she had knitted him a scarf and couldn't wait to give it to him. He had told her that he always wanted something to keep his neck warm during street hockey, and she had decided to make him one.

Jo opened her window to listen to Kendall. "Merry Christmas Jo!"

"Merry Christmas Kendall!"

"Are you coming over for breakfast?" He asked.

"Nah. I thought I'd stay home." She played. He frowned at her but she laughed. "I'm just joking! I'll be over as soon as change!"

"No! Don't change! We have to stay in our PJ's all day long!" He called.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's tradition at my house. Last year was an exception, but since we're friends now, you have to follow it too!" He explained.

"Okay, I'll just grab your gift and come over." She replied, closing her window and running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She washed her face and then ran back to her room to grab her coat and Kendall's gift. She ran downstairs, put on her boots, bid her parents goodbye, and ran off to Kendall's house.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Knight, who wished her a Merry Christmas and let her inside. "Nice to see you this morning Jo."

"Thank you Mr. Knight. It's good to see you too. I heard you're being awarded fireman of the year."

"Yes that's true. Been working hard this year especially during the fourth of July when our backyard almost caught fire." He said with a knowing smile.

Jo smiled innocently. "Well I think you deserve it!"

"Thanks." He replied. He led her inside to the kitchen where Katie was sitting trying to eat her pancake while Mrs. Knight made breakfast. Jo scanned the room for Kendall but couldn't find him.

"Where's Kendall?" Jo asked.

"He's in the living room waiting for you." Mrs. Knight answered. "He didn't want to eat breakfast until he gave you your present."

"Oh!" Jo beamed and went to the living room, but Kendall still wasn't there. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes immediately.

"Guess who!" They said, disguising their voice.

"Hmmmm Carlos?" She guessed. The boy made a buzzing noise. "Um James?"

"Wrong!" He exclaimed. "It's Logan of course!"

He laughed. "Just kidding its me Kendall."

"Are you going to move your hands so I can see you or not?" Jo questioned.

"Nope." Kendall stated. "I'm going to walk you to your present and then move my hands."

As Kendall slowly pushed Jo to the Christmas tree where he had hung the two turtledoves, Mr. Knight quietly came in to take a few snaps of the two friends. Mr. Knight loved to take pictures of his kids. It made him happier than ever to be there to catch their moments and memories. Last year he had done the same when Kendall had first met Jo, but he hadn't told his son or Jo. He wanted to make a photo album of all of their pictures so they'd always have that memory in print.

Kendall positioned Jo perfectly at eye level with her present. He slowly began to remove his hands from her eyes. When Jo saw them, she squealed. They were the cutest pair of necklaces she had seen. "Kendall they are so cute! Where'd you get them?"

"That's a secret!" He told her. "But, there's one for you and one of me. They're friendship necklaces. Happy Friendiversary Jo!"

Jo looked at her friend and hugged him tightly. She turned back to the necklaces and took them off the tree.

"Here, let me put it on you." Kendall offered. He separated them and unhooked the clasp. Jo turned around for him to place it around her neck. Once it was on, Jo kept playing with it in her hands. It was pretty and sweet, two of her favorite combinations.

"I love it so much!" She smiled up at him. He also grinned back at her. "But now my gift is lame in comparison."

She handed him the wrapped blob hoping he'd still like it. He opened it and smiled wider. "Jo, this is amazing!"

He wrapped it around his neck. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Uh yeah I did, but my mom helped." She told him.

"Jo, this is the best present I've gotten from a friend." He exclaimed. He hugged her this time. "You're the best Jo!"

"Hehe thanks." She blushed.

Mr. Knight was done snapping their pictures and had left before they noticed. The two friends walked into the kitchen to finally start having breakfast. The rest of the day had been planned as such: they would go to Logan's for lunch, Carlos's to play with their new toys, and then back to Jo's for dinner, and then over to James' for a sleepover. But no matter where they were, Kendall and Jo knew they'd have fun as long as they were together.

Jo had been eager to show off her new present, but had made Kendall wear his half too. She wanted him to have it on him at all times, so he decided to take it off the chain and tied it onto the scarf Jo made.

The whole day seemed to run by smoothly and Jo couldn't stop smiling through it all. And as she looked over to Kendall, she could see him smiling with just as much intensity. Her second year there and things were all going well.


	3. Three French Hens

_**So I am getting some pretty good responses to this and I like it! Thank you guys! I just want to tell you all that I will be updating this everyday until the 25th. It will only be a chapter a day though so you all have to deal a bit. But keep reviewing! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

_****_**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Jo and Kendall had been avoiding each other all week. Kendall didn't want to see Jo before Christmas because he was afraid he'd reveal his gift for her before time. Jo had the same dilemma.

She had been waiting for Christmas since she had returned from Canada with her parents in early December. It was there where she had acquired Kendall's present.

It was finally Christmas morning and Jo had planned on how she was going to give Kendall his present. The eleven-year-old had decided she'd invite Kendall over to make cookies and lead him to discover it on his own.

Kendall had hoped to give Jo her present before she gave him his, but knowing Jo, he'd have to wait this time. Jo was always so persistent at getting things her way. Once in English class, Jo didn't want to stay indoors for recess so she convinced the teacher that if they went outside, the kids wouldn't destroy their classroom like they all had planned to if they were inside. She was mischievous and outgoing, everything that Kendall admired in his friends usually: the only exception being Logan, the cold-footed and indecisive one.

Kendall arrived at Jo's doorstep later than planned due to Katie having a cold and his mom feeling under the weather as well. Jo opened the door for him happily, letting him in. She took him straight to the kitchen where she had hidden his gift.

"So my mom said we can make any kind of cookies we want, but we can't make put them in the oven without her." Jo told him.

"That's fine, but when can we exchange gifts?" Kendall asked impatiently.

"After cookies!" Jo stated.

Kendall sighed but listened to the bossy eleven-year-old. She ordered him to get the eggs out of the fridge while she got out the baking pans. He got out the carton and opened it. Sitting in three of the egg holders were chicken bobble-heads dressed as famous hockey players. Kendall looked at them, confused as to why there would be bobble heads in egg cartons, but then realized that they were his present.

"Merry Christmas!" Jo called out from behind him.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked, surprised.

"In Canada. My dad took us to see the museums, and I saw these at the gift shop and I had to get them for you. Sorry they're in French." She told him.

"These are amazing! But why are they chickens?"

"They're not. They're hens. And I don't really know why they are those either, but I thought it was funny." She explained.

"So cool!" Kendall tapped their heads and watched them bob. He then looked at Jo who was laughing with him.

Kendall put aside his gift and him and Jo started making cookies. They almost destroyed the kitchen with flour fights and chocolate chip wars. When Jo's mom came in to check on them, instead of getting mad, she laughed and took a picture of them covered in head to toe of flour and cookie mix.

"Did you two even make any cookies?" Mrs. Taylor laughed.

"Um well no." Jo answered, giggling.

"We did have some cookie dough, but we ate it." Kendall added.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess they had made and Mrs. Taylor ended up just bringing out pre-made cookies for the two friends instead. After they had cleaned up, Kendall and Jo went into Jo's living room and drank hot cocoa and ate the cookies.

Kendall had almost forgotten that he had Jo's gift still in his pocket, but still didn't bring it out. He wanted to see how long it would take before Jo would bring it up, so far she hadn't said anything.

They sat and watched the fire in the fireplace and talked about what the both of them had done in the past few weeks. Kendall told Jo all about the big game him and the guys played against the Ice Devils, their top rival. He told her how him and Carlos had almost gotten kicked off the ice for tripping the other player.

"You're so hotheaded when you're about to lose." She told him, but he grinned because he loved winning. "One of these days you're going to lose and you're not going to be able to get mad."

"When that day comes, I'm sure you'll be the first to let me know." He retorted, earning him a marshmallow to the head.

"You can be so annoying sometimes you know that." He told her.

"And you can be a real jerk, but hey, I still keep you around." She shot back. He stuck his tongue out at her and then continued his story.

When Kendall had finished up his exciting tale, Jo began on hers. She told him of how the people are nice and do say 'eh' a lot. She even described how they have moose crossing signs on the highways because moose really do cross. She even told him of how she met a guy who played hockey on the frozen lake with his friends.

Kendall listened intently to Jo. He loved listening to her tell stories. When they would read aloud in class, Kendall would always make Jo volunteer so he could listen to the story come alive from her voice.

After they both had caught up, it was time for dinner. Kendall happily stayed over with Jo and her family for Christmas. They ate dinner and sang songs until it was getting late. Kendall decided that it was time he got home and stayed with his family for a bit too. He was already out the door when he remembered that he hadn't given Jo her present yet. He dug in his pocket ad pulled out the small wrapped box.

"I almost forgot." He turned around with an apologetic smile. "Merry Christmas Jo."

She took the small box and opened it. Inside it was a bracelet with her name on it. "This is pretty. You always give me ridiculously pretty gifts, making mine look lame."

"What can I say? I'm an awesome gifter." He smirked.

"Jerk." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You know you love me!" He remarked.

"Sadly." She retorted playfully. She stepped outside and thanked him with a hug.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked after they parted.

"Of course! It's a snowball war, me and Carlos versus you and Logan!" She exclaimed. "Prepare to lose Hockey Boy!"

"In your dreams North Carolina!" He laughed. He began to walk, when a snowball struck him. "Hey!"

"Just giving you a taste of what's to come!" She smirked.

"This means war!" He glared playfully, before walking home.


	4. Four Calling Birds

_**Just as promised, a new chapter update! Yay! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

_****_**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**__

Seventh grade choir concert meant two hours of agony for four hockey head best friends, but Jo loved attending. Jo had coaxed each boy into taking choir, and though they said they hated it, Jo could tell that each boy secretly loved it. Their winter concert was meant to be on Christmas Eve but Jo had fallen seriously ill and couldn't go.

She had been so upset that she had to miss it. She was supposed to duet with Kendall, but now that was no more. She couldn't sing and she couldn't even go to watch her friends perform. Kendall didn't like that she was upset by this, so he had gotten his three best friends to come over on Christmas morning so they could visit their sick friend and reenact the whole show.

So come Christmas morning, Jo lay in bed, coughing her lungs out, Kendall knocked gently on her door, announcing his arrival. He told the guys to wait outside while he talked to her first.

"Hey North Carolina. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." She said groggily. "How was the concert?"

"It was fun, but I wish you had been there." He told her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I wish I had been there too." She coughed. Kendall moved, back so he wouldn't get sick. "I hate being sick!"

"Well I know what'll cheer you up." Kendall said. He then got up and called for the other three boys to join them. Jo smiled immediately upon seeing her friends standing in her room to see her.

"Hey Jo!" They all greeted her in unison.

"Hi guys." She croaked. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Since you weren't able to see us in the show last night," Carlos said.

"We decided to bring it to you." James finished.

"Ready, 1 2 3 sing!" Logan conducted and all four boys began their mini concert off with "Deck the Halls." Kendall stood with his friends as they all sang. The last song they were to sing was the "12 Days of Christmas." Jo swayed to each song, grinning. She couldn't believe at how amazing her friends were for doing this.

Kendall walked over to sit next to Jo right as they sang the last line. "Even though, you can't sing, I still want you to be able to duet with me."

"But it'll be horrible." She complained.

"I'll be just as bad if you want me to." He responded.

She smiled and began to sing. The others cringed at her voice, but Kendall happily listened and sang along to "Baby It's Cold Outside."

"Thank you guys for coming and performing for me." Jo said.

"It was nothing." James replied.

"You know who you should really thank?" Carlos suggested.

"Who?" She pondered.

"Kendall." Logan answered. "He put it together. I mean we were all kinda sick of singing them, but he made us just to make you happy."

"Really?" She asked Kendall directly. The twelve-year-old blushed.

"I just wanted to give you a good Christmas. That's all." He told her.

"It was the best Kendall. Thank you." She said, grabbing his hand. In that moment she felt a strong warmth overcome her body. Having Kendall's hand in hers felt strange even though she had held it before, but not like this. She let go, not showing signs of change.

Kendall felt something strange as well. He had almost wanted to keep her hand in his longer, but didn't want to seem strange. He pulled his hand back into his lap and looked over at his friends who were staring at the pair.

"So since we're done here, I have to go home for lunch with my family." James said. "See you later Jo."

"Bye James." She called out.

"I have to leave too, grandparents are over and so are my tios." Carlos said. He waved at Jo, and headed out.

"I also gotta go, but I'll try to stop by with some cookies later." Logan spoke. "Are you coming Kendall?"

"Um, no. I think I'm going to stay here." Kendall said, smiling back at Jo.

"You can go if you want Kendall. I should rest anyways." Jo told him.

"I'd rather stay here with you." He responded.

"Alright, well I'm leaving." Logan followed Carlos, leaving Kendall and Jo alone.

The two friends talked about all the things Jo had missed on the days she wasn't at school. Kendall told her about how the new girl Camille Roberts had a crush on Logan and how during the concert, right before Logan's solo, she grabbed his butt causing the boy to trip. He even told Jo about the four birds they were going to be raising in science next year.

Jo fell asleep listening to Kendall talk, but Kendall didn't mind. He knew she needed sleep, and let her be. Instead of going home he fell asleep next to her. The two of them napped until Jo's dad found them together. He thought it was cute, but had to wake Kendall and her up for dinner.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in the middle of you talking." Jo apologized.

"It's okay. You needed rest and I should have left you alone." He told her.

"I'm glad you didn't though. I've been lonely all week." She informed.

"Well if you want, I'll stay here as long as you like." He offered.

"I don't want you getting sick though." She said.

"If I get sick, then we can both be sick together." He stated, making her giggle.

They went downstairs for dinner. Jo ate soup mostly and Kendall joined her. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did, so he did everything that she did. After dinner they went into the living room to open the presents Jo was unable to open in the morning. She got a lot of the things she wanted and was content, but what she wanted to do was give Kendall his gift.

"Even though I was sick, I got you your gift." She told him. She asked her mom to go get it for her and when she brought it back, Jo gave it to Kendall. "It's not much, but I thought you'd like it."

Kendall accepted the bag and opened it to find a grey beanie inside. He took it out and put it on. "This is really nice. I love it Jo."

"Merry Christmas!" She said with a grin. Kendall hugged her even though she was sick. He felt bad for not having her present, but he did promise her he'd make it up to her.

"You already got me four calling birds this morning Kendall." She joked. "Getting my own private concert from my four best friends is a great gift. Better than anything else."

"Well then, Merry Christmas Jo."

"Merry Christmas Kendall."


	5. Five Golden Rings

**_You know how tough it is to make things like three french hens seem like a normal gift a bunch of 11 year-olds give each other? It's tough! Like who in their right mind gives that many birds!? NO ONE! Crazy people in the song, I swear! Any ways, enjoy my pretties! -xoxo Tak_**

* * *

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Turning thirteen had a lot of issues that came with it, the top one being puberty. Unfortunately for Jo, she was the only one in her class that was a late bloomer. While most girls were beginning to develop breasts and a bum, Jo had stayed flat as a tortilla.

But once Jo had entered the first stage, she couldn't help but notice how strange guys had started acting while around her. She could swear all of them ogled at her chest when she wasn't looking. She tried to ignore it, but it felt strange knowing that they were all changing on the inside and out.

The only guy who didn't make it so strange was Kendall, who still treated her the same way, as if nothing was different. He talked to her the same. He played with her the same. He even went to her house the same. He didn't want to change a single thing between them, but not everything was meant to go as he wanted.

On Christmas day, their middle school was holding a holiday dance for all the students. The guys and Jo were all attending. Most eighth graders were expected to come with a date by their peers, but Jo and Kendall didn't really have anyone to ask so they decided to go as friends. James, Logan, and Carlos all were beginning to develop a small crush on Jo, but didn't dare ask her to the dance, in fear Kendall would kill them if they even looked at her funny.

Kendall had made it clear to them that none of them were allowed to mention the change of Jo's appearance. He didn't want to accept that she was beginning to look more and more like a "girl."

So Christmas morning, Jo got dressed in a green holiday dress that she thought made her look really pretty, but all the guys thought it made her look really hot. Kendall picked her up and then they both joined the other three boys in Mrs. Mitchel's SUV.

The dance was held in the school gym. Everyone was dressed in festive colors. There were parent-chaperones in the room to make sure the kids had age-appropriate fun.

"This dance seems lame." James announced to the group as they settled in the corner of the room. "No ones even dancing."

"Well then twinkle toes, why don't you be the one to start the trend." Carlos suggested with a chuckle.

"Fine. I will." James broke from the group and scouted the room for a dance partner. He set his eyes on the pretty brunette known as Rachel, and asked her to dance. As they made their way onto the dance floor, a few others took their lead and joined in.

"And of course they all follow his lead." Logan spoke. The others chuckled.

They stayed in the corner for a while until Camille grabbed Logan to dance and Carlos stalked over to the three girls known as the Jennifers. Jo swayed to the music with Kendall, itching to get on the dance floor, but waiting for Kendall to ask her to dance. She kept hinting at it, but he didn't catch it.

After an hour of just standing and talking, Kendall and Jo moved over to a table to sit and talk. Jo was beginning to feel bored. She knew Kendall never danced, but she had hoped he'd have at least danced for her.

"So when are we going to dance?" She asked, but before he could answer, Jett Stetson cut in.

"What the most beautiful girl in the room doing sitting on the side of the room?" He spoke. "You should be dancing in the center of attention."

"Oh I'm fine here with Kendall." She lied.

"Are you sure? Because I would have been honored to have you in my arms for a dance." He flirted.

"Really?" She pondered.

"That is, if you're date here doesn't mind." Jett said, smirking at Kendall.

"Oh she's not my date." Kendall glared.

"Splendid then, that means you can dance with me." He glinted at Jo.

"Is it okay if I dance with Jett for a while Kendall?" She asked, even though he was right, they weren't together there.

"Of course. Have fun!" He encouraged. She took Jett's hand and they quickly hit the dance floor. Kendall watched everyone around him dancing and he felt like a loser for once in his life. Even Jo had left him to himself.

Speaking of Jo, he didn't want her to leave. He knew she wanted to dance, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to dance with him. He wasn't a dancer. All his life he knew this. He was always embarrassed of the way he danced. On ice he could move like that, but on land, his feet refused to sway and prance. He didn't want Jo to see him mortified, or worse him stepping on her feet and hurting her when he tried.

But at that moment, he'd have taken that fate if it meant he didn't have to watch her dancing with Jett. He hated Jett. He was stuck up and cocky. He knew that he was hot stuff and girls wanted him and he'd use it to his advantage. He was also a terrible hockey player, but superficially boastful too.

Kendall was shocked to see Jo agree to dance with that self-centered snob. He didn't like that she was easily swayed by his lame pick-up lines as well. Kendall glared at them dancing and having fun while he felt miserable. If he hadn't been so full of pride and stubbornness, he'd have already been out of his seat and intervening in their third dance.

He watched how she twirled in his hands and glided with his arms. He liked how she moved, especially in the green dress. He never felt so much love for a color as he did when Jo wore it. But wait, why was he so interested in how Jo looked? Wasn't he the one who refused to discuss her newfound beauty? Or was he only stopping the others because he wanted to be the only one to notice?

Whenever Kendall would see Jo these days, his heart would flutter a bit and his stomach would quiver as if it were being shook. He had never felt this way about a girl before and he didn't have anyone to talk to about it. If he told his friends, they'd rag on him. If he told his parents, they'd just fuss over how "big" he's getting. If he told Jo… well if he told Jo then Jo would stop being his friend or think he was only feeling that way because of her new chest. So Kendall kept quiet as jealousy settled in him.

When the songs got slower and the couples got closer, Kendall's stomach got weaker and his heart got heavier. He wanted to leave. He grabbed Logan and asked him if they could leave now. When Logan asked why, Kendall said his stomach hurt, which was only a partial lie. Logan called his mom and then collected the other two boys. Kendall walked over get Jo when he saw Jett leaning in to kiss her. Kendall ran over and interjected immediately.

"Jo, we're leaving." He told the blonde girl.

"Oh. Already?" She looked at Kendall disappointed.

"Yeah. Logan wasn't feeling to hot so he called his mom." Kendall lied.

"Alright I guess then I have to go Jett." She told the other boy. Kendall glared at Jett with a grin.

"It's okay, but you owe me a last dance." He bantered.

"Of course." She innocently replied. Kendall took her hand and was ready to lead her out, but she stopped to turn back and kiss Jett on the cheek.

"Bye Jett!" She cheerfully bid. She took a hold of Kendall's hand again, but Kendall was rendered numb by the sight of her lips on Jett's cheek. She had to almost drag Kendall away.

When they were finally with the other boys, Jo told them all she had a present for them.

"Even though we were at the dance the whole night, I brought you all your gift." She said. She pulled small, wrapped circles from her purse. There were four of them, one for each boy. "I got you all these friendship rings that have one word that describes our relationship."

She handed them to each boy. They all opened them. James examined his and found the word 'colorful' written on it. Carlos' had the word 'energetic' on it. Logan's had 'witty' written on it. Kendall looked down onto his and found the word 'forever' carved in it.

"What are these for?" Carlos asked.

"Incase we all ever forget what our friendship means we have a part of each other." She held up her hand to show them her ring with the words 'four hockey heads' written on it. "I have you four with me, and you each have one fourth of me."

"Wow, you really go deep with these don't you?" Logan stated.

"Only the best for my best friends." She said.

Kendall twiddled the ring in his hands. He felt awful. She would only ever see him as a friend, he thought. But she called their friendship forever so that meant he'd be in her life longer than Jett will ever be. He put on his ring and thanked Jo for the gift.

She smiled at him but felt odd. She was hoping he'd have reacted stronger to her gift like in the past years. Maybe he was just tired or maybe he didn't like it, either way, she didn't let him what she thought. Kendall and the others said they were going to give her their gifts to her the next day, but the only gift she wanted was for Kendall to dance with her.


	6. Six Geese A'Layin

_**Oh my god I almost didn't finish this in time and had a mini freak attack but I got it! :D So enjoy it kiddies! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Jo pleaded. "I promise we'll spend the rest of the week together!"

"You already spent Thanksgiving with him, why do you have to spend Christmas with him too?" Kendall argued.

"He invited me over and I don't want to be rude." She told her best friend.

"But Christmas is our holiday! We met on Christmas, it's more important for us than for him!" Kendall whined.

"How about you come with me then?" She asked. Jo knew it was a long shot to have Kendall agree to be in the same room as Jett and her. She knew Kendall didn't like Jett, even though he tried to say otherwise. She could tell he was lying by the way he always glared and shut out whatever Jett said.

She didn't want her boyfriend and best friend to be enemies, but there was no way to change either of their minds. Kendall was stubborn and Jett was the same. She couldn't have fallen between two of the worst people, but she cared for them both. Jett was her first ever boyfriend, so she didn't want to ruin anything between them, thus agreeing to go to his house for Christmas.

Kendall was annoyed that she had chosen Jett over him on the one day that meant the world to the both of them. He hadn't been able to hangout with Jo for almost two months because her and Jett were always going on a date or doing something together. During school, he only ever saw her in classes and those tended to have Jett in them too. Freshmen year was supposed to be tough as it is, but without Jo by his side, Kendall didn't really know how to survive. His other three best friends weren't even in the same classes with him anymore. He'd only ever see them in English and History, but Logan was in advanced everything while James and Carlos were in regular classes, leaving Kendall and Jo to be in a mix of both.

The only class Kendall was able to see Jo without Jett was chorus. He and the guys had continued to take it with her, realizing they did have a knack for singing and it was fun, but Kendall never got a moment alone with her.

And today was just another fight of the many they had been having lately. Kendall was tired of her always choosing Jett over him. In science, she had picked Jett as her lab partner, leaving Kendall to be partners with the weird punk girl Lucy Stone.

"Fine." Kendall sneered. "Go with your stupid boyfriend. I don't need you anyways!"

"Kendall, please don't be like this." Jo pleaded. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be this way if I want to be this way!" He shouted over the noise of geese squawking. He stood up and walked away, leaving Jo to sit by the lake alone, in the cold.

She sobbed for a while before, getting up and leaving. She couldn't change Kendall's mind and she couldn't break up with Jett. As much as she wished they'd both get along, she knew it was too much to hope for from either of them, even during the holidays.

On Christmas morning, she got up and spent time with her parents, opening presents, calling grandparents, the usual. Even though she wasn't going to be able to be with Kendall for the day, she still went over to his house to wish him a merry Christmas.

"Sorry Jo, he's not here. He stayed over at Logan's last night and then they both went to the lake to skate." Mr. Knight informed her. She wished him well and thanked him for telling her. She dropped off her present for Kendall and Katie and left to go back home to get ready to go over to Jett's.

Jett's house was far more lavish and luxurious than any other kid that went to New Town High. His parents were wealthy and Jett was an only child who enjoyed being spoiled. Jett was always showing off his wealth even if it were to help others. On Jo's birthday, he had gotten her a new iPod, which she loved, but couldn't accept without his constant insisting.

Jo didn't like Jett for his money or for his looks as most girls said. She liked him because he noticed her out of every other girl at the school. She was too modest and plain in most guys' opinion, but Jett would always tell her that she was perfect and pretty. She liked how he made her feel when they were in public. He always was a gentleman. And just like always, he took her hand and opened the doors to his house. He pulled out her seat at dinner and even pushed it in for her. He took care of her the whole time.

Jett's parents had allowed him and Jo to go out back to the terrace to watch the fireworks that they put on every year for him. Jo thought they were beautiful and Jett thought she was, so he leaned into kiss her on her lips, but she turned away. Jo had never kissed a guy before and didn't wan to be bad at it, so she'd always find an excuse to avoid kissing Jett.

She also didn't feel right kissing him this early. The whole time she had been feeling guilty for having been there and if she had kissed Jett, she'd have felt worse. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. We can just try again." He replied, leaning in again, bu Jo moved back.

"I can't kiss you Jett." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked, confused. "You're my girlfriend. We should already be past the first kiss."

"I know, it's just I don't want to ruin things between us." She told him honestly.

"It won't ruin things. We'll be closer than ever!" He argued.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "I should be going home anyways."

Awkwardness filled between them. She hugged him, and gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek and went to call her parents. She went over to Kendall's house to talk to him about what happened and to spend the rest of the evening with him, but he still wasn't there. She tried Logan's, James's, and Carlos's homes but he wasn't there either, though Logan did say Kendall had stayed at the lake after they were done playing.

Jo went to go find him at the lake. She saw him sitting on the edge in full hockey uniform and a stick in hand. He looked tired and bored, even a bit sad as he looked out onto the ice. There were six geese lined up on the ice, trying to break open the surface and get fish.

Jo ran over to sit with Kendall. He didn't acknowledge her arrival, but knew she was there. "Kendall, I need to talk to you about today."

He remained silent.

"You don't have to talk, but I need you to listen." He shifted himself slightly so he could hear her better. "I'm so so sorry that I left you today. I shouldn't have gone to Jett's on a day like today. You're more important to me than him Kendall, but he is my boyfriend and I do need to spend time with him. Though he'll never replace you. Ever. And he'll never mean the same to me as you. He talks to me and tells me things, but you listen to me and let me talk.

"I hope you can forgive me. And if not, I hope you feel better knowing that I ruined things today with him anyways." She said.

"Why would that make me happy?" Kendall asked. He turned around to face her; he could see that she was crying. He got up to hug her, feeling bad for giving her the cold shoulder. "I never want to see you unhappy, even if that means letting that jerk hangout with you."

"Well it doesn't matter now. He tried to kiss me and I totally ruined it." She expressed.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" He asked, sounding rather too happy than bad.

"Because I wasafraidto." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked, not having heard.

"I was afraid to okay." She said, louder. "I didn't want to be bad at it and have him break up with me."

"Jo, if he broke up with you just because you're a bad kisser, then he was never a good guy to be with in the first place." Kendall comforted. "And how can you ever know if you're bad at something if you never tried? You said you couldn't skate, but now you skate with me all the time."

"I can't just kiss him Kendall. Every time he tries, I freak out and stop him." Jo cried.

"Well you need to get it over with." Kendall said.

"How?" She asked.

Kendall thought it over. He didn't want Jo to kiss Jett. He would rather have her never call him again if it meant she wouldn't have Jett's lips on her, but he couldn't say that. He needed to help her even if it was killing him inside, and that's when an idea struck him. Even if he can't stop Jett from kissing her, he can at least keep him from being her first kiss.

"Like this." He said softly. Before she knew it, Kendall had leaned in and taken over her lips. At first, her lips stayed stationary until her brain had registered the message to them, then she found herself kissing him back.

At fourteen, neither had thought they'd kiss the other. But it felt right in both of their hearts, even though neither of them knew what it meant. Kendall parted from Jo's lips, making sure she wasn't freaked out. When he saw her lips curve into a smile, he grinned bashfully. He couldn't believe he had made that happen.

"You're not a bad kisser at all." He beamed.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. They both slumped down to the edge of the lake, sitting and watching the geese. Jo rested her head onto Kendall's shoulder while he explained how the geese had nest nearby and were trying to get some food before they lay eggs for winter.

"Merry Christmas Kendall."

"Merry Christmas Jo." He sighed contently, glad to have his best friend back.


	7. Seven Swans A'Swimmin

_**Can I just say that writing a chapter a day is a struggle when you work, direct, have to be a senior, edit articles, work on a yearbook, and do AP homework! Like it's my daily struggle and I try my best to make each chapter good enough for you all so I don't get "omg wth that sucked" "ew no good stuff" and other comments like that. I just want you all to love me! Also, we die in 2 days so why not spoil you all a bit! :D -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

_****_**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Kendall woke up on Christmas morning in silence. He didn't want to be awake or even alive today. It was the first Christmas (of the rest of his life) he would spend without his father.

Earlier that year, in June, Kendall's father had passed away. He had been sick for a long time, but he never told anyone in his family, wanting them to enjoy their time together as best as they could before he died. Kendall had never felt so much grief as the day he watched his father go. He had stopped talking, stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and even stopped playing hockey. Nothing in the world mattered to him anymore. His friend's couldn't help. His family couldn't help. No one could. All he wanted was his father back, but that was an undoable thing.

Jo had never felt worse in her life as she did when she saw Kendall those days. He never smiled the same again. She wanted nothing more to make his pain go away, but she couldn't.

So that morning on Christmas, she had arrived bright and early at Kendall's house to ensure he didn't feel too lonely. She had packed all the essentials for holiday cheer including his favorite holiday snack and movie. She found him still in bed, moping and refusing to get out. Mrs. Knight herself wasn't too happy to be awake that morning either, but Jo had given her the most comforting hug she could.

"Kendall, it's Christmas." She cheerfully announced to him.

"So what?" He growled.

"You shouldn't waste it." She responded.

"Why shouldn't I? My father isn't here, so its not like I can be happy." He snarled.

"Kendall, your dad wouldn't want you to be moping in your room on a happy day like today. He would want you to make the most of it, even without him." Jo said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He stayed motionless. "He'd want you to be happy."

Kendall groaned into his pillow.

"I want you to be happy." She said caringly. "You're my best friend and I haven't seen you happy in the longest time. I almost forgot how your real smile looks like."

Jo sighed and let Kendall mope for a little while longer before leaving him to himself. She went to see Katie, whom she was equally concerned for. Katie had been curled up in bed with a stuffed animal Jo was sure Mr. Knight had given her when she was younger. Katie's room was tidier than Kendall's and looked more cheerful, but Katie was just as mournful as Kendall.

"Merry Christmas, Katie." Jo called. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay." Katie spoke. "Well as okay as someone can get on their first holiday without their dad."

"You're doing better than Kendall." Jo told her. She walked over to sit on Katie's bed. Jo loved Katie like her younger sister, and Katie always thought Jo as her older sister. They shared secrets and cared for one another. Jo wanted to make Katie smile just as much as she wanted Kendall to.

"Why did he have to go?" Katie asked, more to the world than Jo. "Why did he have to leave me with a brother who can't even take care of me."

"That's not fair Katie. Kendall loves you, but he's taking it just as hard as you. Maybe even worse." Jo told her friend.

"He promised him he'd be the man of the house, but he's worse than a girl." Katie complained.

"He needs to find a way to cope like we all do." Jo replied.

"Help him Jo!" She demanded. "He only does what you want!"

"I'm trying my hardest Katie. I really am." Jo said. She felt like a failure. She couldn't even help Kendall cope.

A few days after Mr. Knight's passing, Kendall had turned to Jo for all his comfort. He'd always go over to her house for the night. She'd listen to him talk and cry until they both fell asleep in her bed. But soon he wanted more than just hugs from the blonde girl. One night he snuck in her room through the window, like most nights, and they talked and mourned together, but before the night was over, Kendall had kissed her again, but Jo wasn't willing and she slapped him. She felt horrible to do that, but she was still with Jett and she only loved Kendall as her friend.

After that incident, he'd stop going to her for comfort. He distanced himself from everyone and then just stopped all attachment until recently. Jo promised Katie she'd do her best to cheer him up. Jo left Katie to hug her stuffed animal, and she went to see Mrs. Knight.

"Jo, I know that you want him to be happy, but it's tough for him." Mrs. Knight explained. "He didn't know what a father was until he was six. Kevin hadn't even married me until Katie was conceived, so Kendall didn't even know that he had a father up until then. But when he did, he didn't care for anything else. Kevin was the one to teach him how to skate and play hockey, that's why the sport meant so much to Kendall."

"But Mr. Knight wouldn't want Kendall to be acting the way he is. Especially today. Mr. Knight loved Christmas and that love was projected into Kendall as well, but now that he's gone, Kendall can't even feel the joy that would come from today." Jo spoke. "I just want to restore it in him."

"I understand." Mrs. Knight said solemnly. "And I think I know how you can."

Mrs. Knight left Jo in the living room while she went to go get something. Jo was highly confused as to what Mrs. Knight meant, but she waited patiently. When Mrs. Knight returned, she was carrying a black and green photo album.

"What is that?" Jo asked.

"It's a photo album that Mr. Knight had been working on before he… before he passed away." Mrs. Knight told Jo. She walked over and sat next to Jo, opening the album carefully in her lap. "He had been making these for years, ever since Katie was born. This one in particular was something new he had started after your first year here."

Jo looked into the album and saw what Mrs. Knight was talking about. The whole album was full of just her and Kendall, on Christmas, on Thanksgiving, on birthdays, at school, at home, playing hockey and even watching T.V. There was one in particular of them by the lake in the summertime, on the swan boats. In the picture Kendall was trying to pedal while Jo sat back and relaxed with an ice cream cone.

Jo flipped through more photos and felt a strong feeling of nostalgia. She couldn't believe Mr. Knight had included her in his albums. She never thought that she'd mean more to him than just his son's friend.

"Why did he include me?" She asked Mrs. Knight, pushing back tears.

"He thought you were important to Kendall's life. He always thought you were important." Mrs. Knight told Jo.

Jo let go a few tears, but tried to keep her repose. "What am I to do with this?"

"I want you to be the one to give it to Kendall." Mrs. Knight explained. "He never knew about this, but Kevin told me to give it to him when it was finished, though I don't really know when that is. Kevin also told me to show it to you too, which I did."

"I can't give this to him. Not from me." Jo stated.

"It's better if it comes from you. You can tell him what I told you so he can understand too." Mrs. Knight said. Jo nodded and closed the book. She hugged Mrs. Knight for having enlightened Jo on this and then went upstairs to do the same with Kendall.

"Kendall, I need to show you something." She announced, entering his room.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"It's important, but you have to get up and out of bed to see it." She ordered.

Kendall groaned, but did as she required. She was sitting at the foot of his bed where he joined her. He glanced at the album and asked, "What is this?"

Jo then began to explain what the album was and why she was giving it to him now. "It's important for you to see it, especially after the hard work your father put in it."

Kendall opened the album and looked through it as Jo had done. He was so surprised as to all the forgotten moments his dad had captured. He silently cried as he pressed forward through the end of the album. In the last picture pasted, Kendall was standing by the lake with his dad, Jo, Carlos, James, and Logan on the other side of him.

Kendall remembered that day clearly. His dad had returned from the hospital earlier that morning and had wanted to take Kendall and his friends out to the lake to go on the swan boats. While they were standing in line, Mrs. Knight had taken that photo. After they took the photo they all ran to obtain their own boat, but Kendall was forced to share with his dad because Katie and Mrs. Knight had already got one and there were only seven.

Though Kendall had regretted it then, he now was glad he got to be alone with his dad in the boat. His dad had told him things that Kendall never would have learned at school like the importance of patience in any relationship and essential of love being present for their to be a relationship. Kendall didn't know why his dad told him all those things about relationships and life, but he had a feeling his dad had known something Kendall wasn't aware of.

Kendall closed the album and leaned into Jo's lap. "I'm sorry for being a Grinch today."

"I'm sorry for forcing you to be anything otherwise after what you've been through." Jo apologized.

"Thank you for trying though."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for showing me this album as well."

"Merry Christmas Kendall." She responded. She leaned down and pecked his cheek in apology and affection. "You're father wants you to have one even if you don't."

And for the first time in months, Jo had seen his real smile again.


	8. Eight Maids A'Milkin

_**So let me tell you a little something about the trouble I went through for this chapter. I wrote it up in school and saved it to my email so I could open it up at home, turned out my email refused to let me open it at home and I lost a lot of hard work so if this chapter sucks, just letting you know that it's because I had to rethink the whole entire motherfuckin chapter! So kill me if the world doesn't end tomorrow because I don't think I can with life anymore. -xoxo Tak**_

_**P.S. There was a mouse in my room and it ate my candy! ANGRY**_

* * *

_****_**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

It was the Christmas party of the year and Jo was lucky that none other than her boyfriend Jett Stetson, known highly for his looks, wealth, and fabulously rocking parties, hosted it. Jett had invited all of the hottest and most popular people from their high school, including varsity hockey captain, Kendall Knight and his three hockey playing best friends. Jett wasn't too enthralled by the idea, but he'd do anything to please Jo.

Jo and Jett had been dating for three years, and Jett felt it was about time they shared more than hot make-out sessions in his car. In fact, he had hoped to take their relationship to the next level that night.

Jo on the other hand had been planning to get Jett and Kendall to get along and become friends for a change. She had been sick of their constant rivalry and decided it was time to change that. Jo made sure that Kendall stayed on his best behavior as well as the other thee boys. She didn't want any trouble, especially on their side. Jo was even able to convince Jett to be on his best behavior as well, which he, surprisingly, complied to do.

Kendall was a bit hesitant to be going over to Jett's for any reason, let alone a party. Whenever Kendall had to pick Jo up, he'd always call her out, to avoid having to run into Jett. It wasn't that Kendall _hated_ Jett; it was just that he hated Jett. He never liked that smug attitude he always had, and he definitely didn't like the way he was when he was with Jo. Jett always seemed like a fake to Kendall, but Kendall didn't dare tell that to Jo, who'd just get mad and call him jealous.

"Do we really have to be here?" Carlos complained.

"Yes." Kendall confirmed.

"We hate Stetson more than we hate the West Town High Penguins." Logan stated.

"Especially Kendall." James said.

"I don't like being here as much as you all, but I promised Jo we'd come." Kendall argued. "So lets at least act like we don't loathe him for one night. Besides, it's Christmas."

"You and your damn promises to Jo." James said under his breath, causing Carlos and Logan to murmur in agreement.

"Why do you always say yes to everything she asks you to do?" Carlos asked, curiously.

"She's my best friend, like you guys. I'd do anything for you all." Kendall replied.

"Not the way you'd do them for her." Logan stated.

"It's okay to admit you like her." Carlos whispered to Kendall and only Kendall.

"Let's just go in." Kendall said, angrily. He walked up to the door, not waiting for them to say anything back. He didn't want to hear that crap. It was the same old stuff they'd tell him when they did something because of Jo. To be honest, Kendall always found it hard to say no to her. She always had a way of convincing him, whether it be pouting, puppy-dog eyes, torture, or blackmail.

As they filed into the house, their amazement by it was drowned out by loud music and drunk teens. Kendall searched for Jo and found her talk to Camille by the kitchen. The others followed until they had found their own prospects to pursue. Logan stayed though. He sort of had a crush on Camille and she still had one on him. They all talked for a while before Jo pulled Kendall aside to find Jett.

"I'm so glad you came tonight." She told him over the loudness of the party. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course." Kendall replied. He looked at the blonde girl, who was practically beaming at him for having arrived. Her face was glowing and her eyes were glistening with pure joy. He was glad she was happy.

"You know, Jett really wants to be friends with you." She lied.

"I bet he does." Kendall said sarcastically.

"I mean it. He wouldn't have invited you if he didn't."

"Yeah he would have, as long as you tell him to, he'll do anything."

"As if!" Jo laughed.

"It's true. You have that affect on people." Kendall told her. He saw her blush as she shove him playfully. He grinned at her and she grinned back. They kept searching for Jett but couldn't find him, so they settled in an empty area in the front of the house.

People around them were getting drunk and wild, but Jo preferred to keep herself fairly classy. Kendall tried to follow in pursuit. They hung out and talked a while before some girl interrupted them.

"Jo, Jett's been looking for you all over. He told me to tell you to meet him upstairs." The girl said, then left.

"I'll be right back." Jo told Kendall.

"I'll be waiting." He replied. He watched her walk up the steps and disappears. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in her holiday dresses. As he had suggested, she wore green again. Boy did he love that green on her. It always flattered her.

Jo searched for Jett on the second floor of his home. There were far too many rooms in the house than there were people, but according to Jett the eight maids they had, lived there as well.

In one of the rooms Jo had opened, a young couple was getting overly intimate while someone filmed them. Jo felt disgusted and immediately closed that door. She had found Jett in one of the master guest rooms. She was confused as to why he was there and why there were candles and flowers placed all over.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could be alone for a bit." Jett said, closing the door behind her.

"What about the party?" She asked. "You have like 200 guests down there."

"The party wasn't really the purpose of tonight, but more like an excuse." He replied. He took ahold of her waist and brought her body close to his. He began to slowly lavish her neck with kisses.

"An excuse for what?" She gasped as his lips moved from her neck up to her pulse point.

"For us to finally get a moment alone, no parental supervision, no interruptions, just me and you together." He mumbled into her neck.

"But there are people downstairs. Along with our friends, who came here for a party." She complained.

"You're the only friend I need right now." Jett whispered in her ear, causing chills to go down her back. She gasped again as he nibbled on her ear, grinding against her.

"Jett, stop." She whispered, pushing his hips away from her.

"I don't want to hear stop unless it follows the word 'don't.'" He said seductively, pulling her hips against his.

"Jett, stop!" She demanded. He continued grinding against her, his arms moving to her back, attempting to unzip her dress.

"Stop!" She ordered more forcefully. She pushed him away. "I don't want to."

"Come on babe, don't be like that." He said with a scoff. "It's about time we do it."

"No. It's about time for me to leave." She stated. She turned around; ready to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Let go of me Jett."

"No. You're not leaving until we're done here." He growled.

Jo was beginning to get scared. She had never seen Jett get angry towards her. She had always assumed he knew she wanted to wait to have sex. "Jett please let me go. You know I love you, now please." She pleaded.

"You have to first show me you love me." He turned her around and pushed her on the bed. She thrashed and fought, but his grip was firm.

Just then Kendall opened the door to discover the scene unfolding. He saw the terror in Jo's eyes and heard her pleas of refusal, and Kendall knew immediately that this wasn't by Jo's choice, so he did what he knew best. He checked Jett into the wall and punched him. He then stood firmly between him and Jo.

"I think the lady said no Stetson." Kendall yelled.

"Stay out of this Knight. She's my girlfriend, not yours." Jett wiped his mouth, checking for any injury.

"She's my best friend and I'm here to protect her from scum bags like you." Kendall spat. Jett glared at Kendall, but didn't start a fight. He knew that fighting Kendall would only mean making things between him and Jo worse. Kendall turned around to see if Jo was okay. She was whimpering slightly, covering her body with her arms.

"Let's get out of here, Jo." He took her hand and wrapped his jacket around her. He stared Jett down with a threatening look that meant, 'if you ever do this again, I swear I'm going to kill you.'

As Kendall and Jo made their way downstairs, Kendall had made sure to keep everyone oblivious as to what happened. He didn't want attention to Jo or any questions/rumors being made. On his way out, Kendall had found one of Jett's maids and told her to get them some warm milk. When she did. Kendall made Jo drink it to help her calm her nerves. They then quietly left the party and into Kendall's car. He let Jo calm down some more before asking what had happened. When Kendall knew the full story, he wanted to murder Jett, but Jo stopped him from going back inside.

"I don't want trouble Kendall." She told him. "He's still my boyfriend."

"Even after this!?" Kendall complained furiously. "How can you still say that!?"

"He was drunk and he's in love." She excused.

Kendall scoffed, angry that Jo would still protect him after he forced himself on her.

"Can we not talk about it. I'm tired and I want to go home." She said.

"Fine." Kendall said. He drove them home and texted the others to let them know he left with Jo and that he'd explain later.

"Thanks for saving me tonight." She told him when they got home. The car ride had been awfully quiet, but it was expected. "You're always rescuing me on Christmas."

"What are friends for?" He told her. She weakly smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"One heck of a Christmas huh?" She tried to joke.

He looked at her with sad eyes that told her that he was sorry for what had happened. "You should get some rest."

"Good night Kendall, and Merry Christmas." She gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving to go inside. Kendall was just glad she was safe now.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

_**WORST APOCALYPSE EVER BRO! Like not even a little earthquake or storm! Just a little wind and cold! If I wanted winter's arrival I would have asked for it! I wanted a full blown doomsday but no! UGH! Sorry yall I just can't with this world and would much rather not be alive, but no worries, I ain't going anywhere until it's naturally, so that is why I bring you a new chapter! :D -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

_****_**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Jo and Kendall's friendship was being strained these days. Jo was recently single but Kendall was recently taken, causing their schedules to rarely mix. It didn't help that it was their senior years and they were constantly busy with college applications, working, and balancing social and academic lives.

Whenever Kendall had a free moment, he'd go hangout with his girlfriend, Lucy Stone, the punk rock weirdo turned mysterious and alluring. Jo was happy for Kendall, truly, but deep down she felt like it wasn't right. Her mother called it jealousy, as did Camille, but Jo didn't buy it. She wasn't jealous. How could she be? He was her best friend and he deserved a nice girl to be with. She had always been the one to push him into the dating world, but that was when she herself was in a relationship.

Jo had broken up with Jett in the beginning of the school year. She had been trying to since last Christmas, but he kept giving her false hope that he would change. When he had tried to sleep with her again during Spring Break and their summer camping trip, she had decided that it was enough, and ended it. She had been heartbroken, but it needed to be done.

The weeks after she broke it off, Kendall had been by her side through and through, taking her out, keeping her mind busy, and even dancing with her. It was during those weeks that she had realized how much she took Kendall for granted. He was the only one who ever came through with the things he said. If he promised her he'd bring her ice cream, he'd bring it to her, even if it was four in the morning and he had to climb through her window. No one would ever go through the extreme for her except him.

In those days she came to the terms with her first heartbreak and her true, first love. Every time she saw Kendall, her heart would flutter and her stomach would turn. She'd get all giggly and weird whenever he'd talk. She didn't like the way it made her. Even with Jett, she wasn't so annoyingly girly, but with Kendall it was different. It was always different, because he was different. And it took her too long to have realized it, because by that time, he had gotten into his own relationship.

Kendall had given up on being with Jo a long time ago, but he still harbored the same love and affection for her as he did when he first fell for her in eighth grade. He had now moved on to someone new and far different from Jo. He firmly believed that this change would help him get over her completely.

On Christmas eve Jo had received some wonderful news regarding her college applications. She had been accepted to three of her top colleges and wanted to share the news with her best friend, but he was out with Lucy. He was always out with Lucy. The two were inseparable, the way Jo and Kendall once were.

Kendall knew that he was neglecting Jo. He rarely saw her or talked to her. Whenever she'd call or text, he'd barely respond or turn her away claiming he was busy. He knew it was wrong for him to be doing this, especially after what she had gone through the past year with Jett, but he also needed to work on his relationship with Lucy. He didn't think he'd be able to move on if he was always around Jo. So to do away with that guilt, he had gotten Jo the best Christmas and 'I'm-sorry-I've-been-avoiding-you' present.

Kendall had acquired tickets to a special, private show of the Nutcracker ballet being held on Christmas day. Only a few people knew about it, but Kendall had pulled a few strings from a friend that worked at the theater to get them. The cost for them was a hefty sum, but worth every penny because he knew Jo loved ballet and watching it live at a theater was on her list of things to do in life.

Com Christmas morning, Kendall left a box with a note on Jo's front door telling her to be ready in the contents of the box by six that evening. He also told her that she wasn't allowed to ask any questions and had to do as he said. Jo looked at the note and smiled to herself, glad to see he hadn't forgotten about her. She took the box inside and opened it to find a green, evening gown and white gloves along with another note, instructing her to wear the turtledove necklace he got her. She was confused as to why, but was strangely obedient.

At six o'clock sharp, Kendall had arrived to the front steps of Jo's house. He inhaled sharply before he walked up to her door and rang the bell. When she opened the door, dressed in the gown and necklace, Kendall was blown away from her beauty.

"It's not polite to stare, especially when you begin to drool." Jo poked fun.

Kendall cleared his throat and said, "You look incredible."

"Only thanks to this mysterious box I found at my front door from a sender who demanded I wear this dress without any explanation." She played.

"I wanted to surprise you." He told her, offering her his arm.

"Surprise me with what?" She took ahold of his arm and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and ushered her in. He briskly walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Kendall retorted.

"Well then, two can play at that game." Jo shot back.

"You have a surprise?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes I do. I was going to tell you immediately, but now it can wait." She smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and began to drive. "You're lucky I didn't blindfold you." Jo stuck her tongue out at Kendall. She was so glad to have him by her side again.

They arrived outside the theater and Jo's eyes widened. The place was so grand that she was left speechless. "Kendall this… you… how did you even get… are we really here for…?" She stuttered.

Kendall grinned at her, nodding his head, confirming what she had guessed. "KENDALL HOW DID YOU GET THESE!?" She screamed excitedly at him.

"Magic." He said sarcastically.

"I love this!" She exclaimed. "I love you!"

"I knew you would." He said smugly. Jo rolled her eyes at him, but excitedly got out of the car and to the entrance.

"Wait up! I'm the one with the tickets!" He called out. He parked the car and went to stand with her. She was unable to contain her excitement, going on and on about how much she loved the ballet and that her favorite part was when the sugarplum fairies come out and dance.

They entered the magnificent theater, locating their seats immediately. Jo sat on the edge of her seat waiting for the show to begin. Kendall watched her happily. He knew he was forgiven, even though she hadn't blamed him. He realized how much he loved to see her happy. The glow on her face, the pep in her step, the harmony in her voice, it was all he'd ever wanted to see from her.

The lights dimmed down and the show began. Jo intently watched the dancers soar and fly to the music, vividly explaining the story. And when the scenes changed, Jo turned to look at Kendall with a grin. She'd mouth 'thank you' and then turn back around. And when the Flight of the Sugarplum Fairies was being performed Jo told Kendall all about how she had wanted to be part of those nine ballerinas that brilliantly danced and twirled on stage.

During intermission, they sat and caught up on each other's lives. "What was the surprise you had for me?" Kendall asked.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I got accepted into University of North Carolina and Minnesota and UCLA SoCal." She told him.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you Jo!" He congratulated her. "Wow! All three huh?"

She nodded.

"So which one are you going to?" He asked.

Jo's smile faltered. "I don't know. I don't want to make a decision just yet."

"Well what are you leaning towards?"

"Depends. I really want to go back to North Carolina but I also want to stay with you guys here. And I do want to see more of the nation and California seems like an adventure." She explained.

"Well whatever you decide, I bet you'll do great." He said.

She smiled at him, weakly. She wished he would tell her to stay with him. The old Kendall would have told her that anywhere besides Minnesota is the worst. The new Kendall barely talked to her and ignored her.

Kendall noticed that she had lost her joyful glow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. "I just hate not being able to decide."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stated. "I think the shows about to start again."

The lights indeed began to flicker, indicating the start of act two.

"Thank you so much for this Kendall. I really missed spending time with you." She whispered into his ear.

"I missed spending time with you too." He placed his hand onto hers, and turned his head to smile at her. The lights turned off, and Jo leaned into Kendall's face and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Kendall Knight." She said, before letting his hand go and moving back to the edge of her seat, leaving Kendall baffled but pleased.


	10. Ten Lords A'Leapin

_**Yo! So I goofed and started uploading these one day earlier than I meant to, so this fic is ending Christmas Eve rather than Christmas Day which is kinda bumming to me since I wanted it to be aligned with the 12 Days that lead to Christmas, but whatevs! :P So enjoy it anyways! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Separate colleges in separate states with separate new lives and separate thoughts. That was the theme of Kendall and Jo's lives now. Jo had gone off to college at UCLA and Kendall had stayed at University of Minnesota. Everyone said it was the ultimate wedge to come between the two, but only they knew the real issue. It was untimely love.

Jo had expressed her sentiment to Kendall openly before spring had arrived. She told him she loved him, and was willing to stay with him her whole life if he wanted her to, but he let her go. He told her it was best for the both of them to not get involved. He told her to go, to leave for UCLA and live her life to its ultimate potential. She didn't understand. She didn't want to either. She asked him whether he loved her back or not and he said no.

She was crushed, broken, bruised, and unaware that he was lying. He didn't want to be the reason why she dropped the best opportunity in the world. He knew she was destined for greatness and only UCLA could lead her there, so he had to make her hate Minnesota and everything about it, including him. It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done.

He let her believe he was in love with Lucy and that he didn't want anything to do with Jo anymore. He let her stay home on prom, alone and hurt, in hopes she'd have made her final decision. On graduation, when she tearfully gave her final goodbyes to her friends, she ignored him glacially. And though she didn't know it, he had it worse than ever. He was beginning to hate himself for the pain he was causing her. He wanted to stop, but by the time he came to his senses, she was gone.

They hadn't talked in over half a year, but they thought about each other constantly. Despite what Kendall had done, Jo still held strong emotions for him, as did Kendall for her. And though she hated him for his doings, she still wanted to see him when she returned for Christmas.

Her plane landed on Christmas Eve and her parents, Camille, and the guys minus Kendall greeted her. They were all happy to see her, bombarding her with questions about California and college and her life, which she happily answered.

She arrived home and went straight to her bedroom. She had missed the large spacious area that held all her fondest memories. She collapsed on the bed and felt at home. After she took a quick nap, she woke up and unpacked. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up around the room, but there wasn't anyone there, but the feeling stayed. She realized the only other way it was possible. She glanced over at the window and saw Kendall in his room, but he wasn't staring. He was sitting on his bed looking down at something.

She walked over to the window and opened it, not sure what she was about to do. She took some snow of the closest branch and made a snowball. She used it to catch Kendall's attention. When the snowball hit his window, Kendall jumped, causing Jo to laugh. She waved at him and he waved back. He walked over to his window and opened it too.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"I didn't know you were back." He lied.

"Just got back this morning." She politely answered.

"Well, welcome back." He told her. She smiled at him thankfully. Kendall cleared his throat and said, "So I guess I should let you rest."

"And I'll let you go back to looking at whatever you were looking at." She responded. They waved goodbye at each other and closed the windows. They both turned around and frowned to themselves.

Kendall wiped a small tear from his eyes that had been threatening to spill since he had seen her. The whole time he had been looking at the photo album his father had made of the two of them. He had been trying to finish it up since Jo had given it to him, but there weren't enough pictures to fill all the pages, so he gave up after she left. He never forgot about it though. Whenever he would miss her, he'd look through it. His father must have known he'd need it to remember her because it was full of those moments that Kendall knew for sure he'd never be able to wipe from his mind.

Jo's throat had formed a giant lump in it when she had seen Kendall. She tried to clear it but she ended up crying instead. She couldn't believe that things between them were so bad that they could barely keep up a polite conversation. She didn't want this. She wanted to be able to go over his house, sit on his bed, and tell him all about college life in L.A. She wanted to tell him that it was always warm there, even as she left to come home from the winter. She even wanted to tell him she had missed him so much that everyday she'd go out to the closest ice rink, and pretend he was playing hockey. She wanted to be friends with him again, the way they used to be.

On Christmas morning, Jo had decided she was going to go over to Kendall's to talk to him. Turned out Kendall had a similar idea because he was already at Jo's doorstep when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Can I come in?"

Jo let Kendall in and they went into her living room. Mrs. Taylor kindly brought them both hot cocoa and left them alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, though she already knew.

"I want to say sorry Jo." He began. "I'm sorry for everything I did back in March. You didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't know what else to do. You told me you loved me and I got scared."

"Why would you be scared?" She asked, listening to him intently.

"I was scared that if I told you that I loved you back and you stayed here, you'd never be able to accomplish the great things I know you're meant to do. You deserve better than a small town city in a small town state. You deserve the world and doorways to it. I didn't want to be the one to hold you back from them." He explained.

Jo stared at him, confused. "If that were the case, why'd you try to make me hate you?"

"I didn't think I had any other way. I thought if you hated me and everything that reminded you of me, you wouldn't want to return. You'd go to California without anything holding you back." He concluded. "I wanted the best for you, but I was stupid to hurt you to get it you."

She bit her lower-lip, trying to hold back her tears. "Why did you let me believe the worst in you? Why didn't you just tell me to go nicely? Why did you have to break my heart in the process? I waited day and night for you to tell me you were sorry, and when you didn't I gave up. I fell in love with you, thinking you had always been in love with me, but then you went around and made me think otherwise. Didn't you love me Kendall?"

"I've always loved you Jo. Since the eighth grade when we stopped being little kids and I learned that girls don't have cooties. All those years, I ran around following you, hoping one day you'd see me the way I saw you. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried. "Why didn't you ask me to dance that night at the Christmas dance? Why didn't you stop me from being with Jett?"

"I couldn't okay!" He yelled. "I couldn't deny you happiness that you wanted from Jett. You wanted him then and not me, so I couldn't just tell you no."

"Why are you always trying to do what's best for me?" She demanded. "Why can't you be selfish for once and do what would make you happy? You have just as much right to being happy as me."

"Because my happiness isn't what I care about. It's yours." He stated. "It's always been yours. When I first met you, I saw a sad little girl who I never wanted to see sad again, so I made myself a promise to always keep you happy, even if it meant getting hurt in the process."

"I hate you Kendall Knight. You are stupid and naïve and the most perfect human being in this world and I hate you for it." She sobbed. She went over to him and slapped him weakly.

"I deserve worse Jo, so don't hold back." He half-joked.

"I will never be able to forgive you for the past, but I don't want to be without you in the future." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and apologized again. "Never do that again, or else I'll kill you."

"I promise I won't Jo." He whispered. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

For the rest of the day, they tried to catch up as best as possible without any awkward interjections. Later in the night, Kendall invited her to come watch him play hockey with the guys and the rest of the Minnesota Maple Leaves for their charity game. Jo happily agreed. She loved watching the guys' kick-ass on ice. It was like ballet with ten overly tough men and less leaping, but more twirling.

After they played, they all went to Logan's for dinner. In the entrance to the dining room, Logan had placed mistletoe for when Camille would come over, but Kendall and Jo were caught under it. Though things had been pretty rough for them, Kendall took a hold of Jo and kissed her with an intense amount of passion and emotion. Jo happily obliged, kissing him back. The guys erupted in cheer, elated to see their best friends finally get together.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

_**I got sick! :P And got my first paycheck! IM RICH! JK! Anyways words and enjoy! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Kendall dreaded long distance relationships. It was killing him daily not being able to se Jo, but he had to wait. She had stayed in Minnesota for all of her summer break, and they were back to themselves, but as soon as fall came back, Kendall had to say goodbye. Jo promised she'd be back early for Christmas, but it was already Christmas day and she was still not back.

He paced his room back and forth, anxiously waiting to hear her call to let him know she had landed. He was excited to see her. He had a very important question to ask her, but wanted it to be perfect.

He had arranged a small dinner out at her favorite restaurant that had glass windows that overlooked the snow draped, lighted trees that were up all winter. While there he was going to get the orchestra, mostly the wind instruments to play her favorite songs the whole night. He was going to let her talk all night, listening to her was his favorite part of having her back.

After dinner they were going to walk between those same trees she loved looking at. It was there he would begin to ease her into the most life-changing question of their lives. Just thinking about it made his heart flutter.

When he finally got her call, he ran to his car and quickly drove to the airport to pick her up. She had been waiting for him, dressed and ready for the evening out. He had told her about the dinner, but not of what was going to happen.

"So when are you telling me where we're going to dinner?" She asked.

"When we get there." He said. He couldn't stop smiling the whole way there. She noticed his goofy-grin, but decided to see where it would lead. As they got closer to the restaurant Jo immediately knew.

"How did you even get reservations to here on Christmas?" She asked.

"I know a guy." He joked. "Only the best for you."

She kissed him on the cheek to thank him. "Well then I guess you must be the best if I only get the best."

He blushed, making her giggle. They parked the car and went in. Dinner was always perfect when they were together. Kendall had already ordered for Jo, knowing just what she loved, along with her favorite dessert, raspberry sorbet and apple pie. The orchestra played the first song, "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas, Jo's favorite Disney movie.

"How do you always know me so well?" She asked him, as they ate.

"Well I've had quite a while to get to know you, if I must say." He chuckled. "Besides, you're the one who knows me better than I ever know myself."

"That's true." She smirked.

Kendall could feel his nerves being racked as the evening grew. She was so beautiful and everything he ever wanted in this world. He wanted to make her his forever.

They finished dinner and went out for the walk Kendall had planned. Kendall couldn't help but stare at her under the many lights. "You're beautiful Jo."

"Why, thank you." She replied. "You're pretty handsome yourself Hockey Boy."

"What did I do to deserve you North Carolina?" He asked jokingly.

"I think that goes both ways." She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I love you Jo." Kendall said.

"I love you too Kendall." She leaned onto his shoulder as he wrapped her arm around her.

They continued to walk, talking about what their plans were for the rest of the break. Kendall felt like this was the perfect moment to ease her into his question.

"So what are your plans for the future?" He asked.

"Finish my bachelors and then coma back to you." She said.

"Well how about I come down with you?" He asked.

"But what about the Maple Leaves? It was always your dream to be playing for them." Jo inquired.

"Sometimes we get new dreams." He answered. "I love you so much Jo. I don't want to live the rest of my life without seeing you everyday, even if that means leaving my old dreams behind. I'd rather live my whole life beside you than ever being on the ice again. Jo Taylor, you are my new dream."

He kneeled down, with her hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "Will you live your whole life beside me?"

Jo was so surprised that she couldn't even speak.

"Will you marry me Jo?" He asked further. He pulled out a silver ring and held it, ready to put it on her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" She exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you Kendall!"

He put the ring on, got up and kissed her.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously, and then giggled.

Jo whispered into Kendall's ear, "You were always my dream."

Kendall kissed her again. It had taken them eleven years to come together. Neither of them had known that they'd end up together, but Jo had secretly hoped she'd always be with Kendall. From the moment he had said they were friends to the moment he said they were lovers, Jo had always wanted them to last forever.

"You know something Kendall?" She asked, as they walked arm in arm.

"What?" He pursued.

"You always knew what I wanted on Christmas." She told him.

"I did?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. That first Christmas when we met, you gave me the best gift ever." She explained.

"The snow globe?" He pondered.

"No." She giggled. "Your friendship."

"My friendship?"

"When I moved here, I was so sad because no one wanted to be my friend and I thought it would always be like that. But then I met you, and you showed kindness and friendship and everything I had wished for that Christmas. You wanted me to be your friend as much as I wanted one. You're the reason for my happiness here and the reason I love this holiday so much." She told him.

"I never really thought about that before but you're right. I never really liked this holiday until I met you." He responded.

"And now you've given me the second best thing." She said, holing up her hand to look at the ring again.

Kendall grinned at her. "Merry Christmas Jo."

She looked up and beamed. "Merry Christmas Kendall."


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_**Sadness! This is the last chapter! But it is one of the best. I loved writing this. It tested my one-shot skills and my AU skills, which I think I passed. Hope you all had fun reading this as much as I did writing it. It's awfully cute is it not? Thank you! And Merry Christmas! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

Jo and Kendall had been married for ten months now. Jo had been pregnant for almost nine of them, and they were both happy. Kendall had moved down to California so him and Jo could live together, but they had promised both families they'd come up for Christmas and spend the holidays together.

Jo was still going to school at UCLA even though she was pregnant. She had gotten special permission from the dean to do all her course work online after the baby was born. Kendall, who had also enrolled at UCLA, was able to get his coursework done along with maintaining a job. Ever since him and Jo had discovered she was pregnant, he wanted to be able to provide for his new family.

It was Christmas time and Jo was ready to pop at any second, but they still tried to make it up to Minnesota. Kendall was ready for Jo's water to break, knowing exactly what to do. He secretly hoped that it would break while they were in Minnesota so he wouldn't have to be alone when it happened. Jo felt the same way.

They were to arrive at Jo's parents home, where they would have lunch with her parents. Jo's mother was very excited for her daughter. She always wanted to be a grandmother and now had her wish fulfilled. Mr. Taylor on the other hand was very concerned for the young couple. He didn't want them too far from home, raising a baby on their own. He expressed his concerns with them already and they assured him that as soon as they were finished with school, they'd come back to live in Minnesota; it was their home after all.

Lunch with the Taylor's was always simple and elegant. Mrs. Taylor kept it class for them along with making sure Jo ate a healthy and fulfilling meal.

"Mom, I know how to take care of myself." Jo complained.

"I know sweetheart, but you're due any minute and we want the baby to be absolutely healthy." Her mom said.

"She's right Jo." Kendall chimed in.

"Shut up." She glared at him. "If I want junk food, I'll get junk food."

"Of course dear." He said automatically. Kendall had endured Jo's many mood swings and cravings for the past few months, adapting a robotic acceptance to her every command. He was just so glad he wasn't the only one who would have to deal with it now.

"So are you two going to reveal the sex of the baby to us yet?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"We were hoping to do it at dinner tonight, with the whole family." Kendall answered.

"Well only Kendall knows it." Jo informed. "I told the doctor that I wanted it to be a surprise, so Kendall will tell you all when I'm not in the room."

"Well we can't wait. It's all anyone asks us these days." Mrs. Taylor told them.

"We tell them it's a secret which it is still." Mr. Taylor added.

"Not for long." Kendall replied.

After lunch they all went into the living room for hot cocoa, like they used to. They talked about how their lives were now that the baby was coming.

"It's tough to balance, but we're managing." Jo told them. "Kendall's been so good with it all. He never even lets me feel like things are different."

"Atta boy!" Mr. Taylor patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"How's the baby doing?" Jo's mom asked.

"Doctor says it's doing well. He or she is always kicking. It's got the power of like twelve drummers!" Jo exclaimed. "Oof!"

"Kicking again?" Kendall asked.

"Isn't it always?" She chuckled. "I swear he or she is definitely your kid."

Everyone laughed. Jo's stomach was in so much pain that it was hard to laugh. The baby inside her kept kicking, as if it were trying to force a way out. Jo was so glad that in a few more days, it would be over.

For dinner, Mrs. Knight and Katie had invited everyone over to their house. It was meant to be huge, even though Jo liked small gatherings, but only their closest friends and family would be there. Everyone was having a great time, asking the couple questions and trying to feel Jo's bump in hopes they'd get the baby to kick. Though every time Kendall talked, the baby would drum against Jo's insides. The pain became too unbearable that Jo had to lie down.

Kendall thought that would be the perfect opportunity to tell everyone the sex of the baby. As soon as Camille and Katie had taken Jo upstairs to Kendall's old room, Kendall gathered everyone into the dining room where Jo wouldn't be able to over hear. Kendall waited for Camille and Katie's return before saying anything.

As soon as everyone was settled, Katie ran in. "Jo's water broke!"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We got her to the room and helped her sit down when all of a sudden she screamed in pain. We thought it was just another kick, but she said her water broke." Katie explained.

Everyone buzzed excitedly, but Kendall began to panic. He ran to go see Jo, with his mom and her parents right behind. Camille was helping Jo try to walk down the steps, but was having difficulty. Kendall rushed up the steps and took ahold of Jo in his arms. Katie had been right about her water breaking because when Kendall held her, he could feel her clothes were soaked.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" He screamed, as he carefully but quickly brought Jo down the steps.

Jo's father had already started the car for them. He had known that they'd need to get to the hospital fast. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Taylor both were waiting for Kendall to bring Jo into the car. He put Jo in next to her mother.

"I love you Kendall." Jo cried.

"I love you too Jo." He placed a kiss on her cheek and let her mom take it from there. He ran to the front seat of the car. He ordered everyone else to wait at the house, except for his three best friends, Katie, and Camille, all of whom he wanted to bet there for the birth of his child.

Mr. Taylor's car had emergency lights installed and on, ready to get them to the hospital without any delays. Jo's contractions were becoming more and more frequent with every minute. Kendall could hear her crying in pain and both moms trying to comfort her.

They arrived at the hospital faster than normal. Kendall and Mr. Knight rushed in to admit Jo in. A nurse placed Jo in a wheelchair and rushed her in to the maternity ward with the two moms accompanying her. Jo wanted Kendall to come too, but he told her it was best if the moms went instead. He didn't want to be like most fathers who fainted while trying to help the mother give birth. Also, Kendall's stomach was weak and he knew he'd not be able to handle it.

"I love you Jo!" He shouted out as they disappeared behind the doors to the rightful place. Mr. Knight and Kendall both went to sit in the waiting room. Kendall called Carlos to let them know they had made it and that Jo was already going into labor. Carlos informed Kendall that they were on their way as well.

Kendall was very nervous and it was written all over his face. Mr. Taylor tried to keep his nerves calm, to help the boy.

"When Susan was going into labor with Jo, I was just like you were. Probably even worse." Mr. Taylor said. "Susan and I were alone too so I had to go in with her, and when I got in there, I actually did faint. The nurses had to carry me out and put me in my own room until I gained consciousness."

"Really?" Kendall pondered.

"Yes, so I think you're handling it pretty well." He added. "I'm proud of you Kendall. You know how to take care of my daughter, and I don't doubt you'll be able to take car of my grandkid."

"Thanks Mr. Taylor." Kendall replied.

All of their friends had arrived. They sat and waited for a few hours until one of the nurses came in.

"Mr. Knight? Congratulations, you and your wife are parents to a healthy baby boy. You may go see them both now." She informed them.

Kendall leapt to his feet and almost ran to see Jo and his son. When he walked in he saw Jo holding his new baby boy in her comforting arms, but his first thought was his wife.

"Jo!" He exclaimed.

"Kendall!" She responded with pure elation. She had been crying and the sight of the two made Kendall well up in tears of joy. "Come look at your hard work."

"He's beautiful. Just like his mother." He said. He looked upon his tiny, chubby face and felt like he had been blessed with a thousand wishes. It felt like a miracle to have him finally in their arms. Kendall took his baby boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"He's definitely your son." Jo spoke. "Didn't want to trouble mommy too badly when he finally came into this world."

Kendall grinned at the baby.

"What are you two going to name him?" Mr. Taylor asked.

Jo and Kendall looked at each other, grinning.

"We want to name him Kevin, after Kendall's father." Jo said.

"Kevin David Knight." Kendall continued.

They both beamed at their son, proud and happy to be a family. Their friends and family piled into meet the newest member to the Knight clan. As they all took turns holding the new Knight, Kendall looked over at Jo.

"You did good, North Carolina." He said to her.

"So did you Hockey Boy." She leaned up kiss him.

When they got done flaunting their son, Kendall requested a family photo of the three of them. It was going to be the final one added into his father's album of the two of them before he'd begin the one of his son.

"I think this is the best Christmas present we could ever give one another." He said as they both held their son.

"Merry Christmas Kevin." They both told the baby. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
